


The Sack

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex warms you up in the middle of a cold night, Sleeping in the wet spot does not, TM's drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry really loves having Draco in his bed at night, especially during those long cold winters.





	The Sack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the DracoHarry100 community, in 100 word chunks. New prompts each week!  
> http://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/

Warm abed, Harry rolled, reached, clung; groggily seeking Draco.

Both men stiffened with contact: cock thickening, lengthening. Draco's arse, already wet with evening lube, was a familiar, welcoming embrace, even with two men still half asleep.

Harry slid his cock deeper, deepest; pulled out slow, murmuring appreciation. "Hot and ready. Wet and tight. Such a delicious arse. No better awakening, even in the middle of a freezing cold winter night."

Roused, Harry curled Draco over, shimmied up, fucked harder. Growled his satisfaction as he slammed, slammed, came.

"My poor slave," Harry gloated, rolling away. Leaving Draco shivering in the wet.


End file.
